Vegeta VS The Care Bears
by Angel of Death3
Summary: What happens when the Caring Meter goes crazy in Care-A-Lot, and Vegeta is the cause? Insanity and hilarity ensues as Vegeta fights the Care Bears
1. Vegeta meets the Care Bears

Vegeta **VS**_The Care Bears_   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A Saiyan Princes worst nightmare....... 

Rated R for violence and language   
-----------------------------------------------------------   
*Disclaimer: I don't own shit, neither DBZ or the Care Bears. They are the property of FUNimation and some other company. All rights belong to them, not me. I just own this incredibly fucked story*   
-----------------------------------------------------------   
"No I will NOT woman!" Vegeta yelled at his wife. Bulma had been trying to make him take Trunks and Bra out for a walk in the park for the last hour. So far, he'd been doing a good job of refusing, but it was obvious the Saiyan Prince was close to relenting. "Look, they are not just my kids, they are yours too and if I say your taking them for a walk then your DOING IT!!" Bulma yelled, making the windows rattle. Vegetas eye twitched for a moment, then he finally sighed and relented. "Get in the car brats" he ordered. With one last lethal look at his wife, he stormed out after the kids. 

****Meanwhile, in a place far above the clouds, in the Kingdom of Care-A-Lot.........******

"Tenderheart, the Caring Meters going crazy!" Grumpy Bear yelled. The Care Bears all gathered around the heart-shaped meter and watched as the dial went batshit, spinning in full 360's. "Oh dear! Whatevers causing it must be really bad!" Friendship Bear said with fear in her voice. As they watched, the Caring Meter suddenly shot sparks of electricity then began humming. "Run for it! Its gonna blow!" Harmony Bear yelled. The Care Bears srambled for cover, bearly making it as the Caring Meter gave off a bright flash of light before exploding into a million pieces. The Care Bears ducked as pieces of the meter acted as shrapnel, pelting the castle, cloud cars, and PlayfulHeart Monkey who just happened to walk his ass outside at that moment. 

The Bears ran to make sure PlayfulHeart was ok. After he had recovered, the others talked for a moment about the cause, then TenderHeart declared that a team of Care Bears needed to go down to investigate. "Ok, BrightHeart Raccoon, BraveHeart Lion, Sunshine Bear and Cheer Bear will go down and see whats the problem. Let us know if its something big" TenderHeart said. "You can count on us!" all four of them said with big-ass enthusiasm. They hopped in the cloud car and headed for where TenderHeart told them the source of the trouble was, a building in West City called Capsule Corp. 

****And now lets see what Vegeta is up to....******

"Whee!!!!" Bra yelled as Trunks pushed her on the swing. Vegeta sat on a nearby bench, nursing his poor aching head. 'How the hell did that baka wife of mine ever talk me into this?' he wondered. He looked around, the children playing, parents running around with video cameras, the laughing, shouting, screeching and noisemaking..it was enough to make the Prince shit his pants for the next 1,000 years. He laid his head in his hands, wishing he could just go SSJ and blast the entire park to oblivion. However, there would be a few consequences to this, namely the death of his children and a shit-load of police attention. Apparently city parks suddenly vaporizing for no apparent reason is uncommon on this planet. 

Unbeknown to Vegeta, a larger, 5th grade boy approached the swing Bra was using. "Hey! Thats MY swing! You get out!" the bully yelled. He grabbed Bra by the back of her shirt as she was swinging back his way, causing her to fall back first onto the ground. The kid started laughing as Bra fell into the dirt, but stopped as soon as the little girl got up with a grin on her face. "Thats no way to bully people, let me show you" she said. Before the kid could move, Bra punched the little brat in the stomach, sending the kid back crashing into the shoe lockers 20 feet away. Vegeta looked up from hearing the noise just in time to see the kid stick his head up from the wreckage of the lockers, then pass out. "Somehow, I don't even want to know" he muttered. Trunks and Bra immediently got up and strolled to the other side of the park, whistling innocently all the while. With a sigh, Vegeta got up to follow, hoping to Kami they would be ready to go home soon. 

****Back at Capsule Corp...******

Without a sound, the cloud car landed neatly beside the Capsule Corp. building. The Care Bears filed out and looked around. "Wow, sure is huge!" said Cheer Bear. The other 3 nodded in agreement and proceded to the front door. BraveHeart Lion knocked on the door, which was answered by a butler. 

"Yes? May I...help..you?" he asked, taken aback by the sight of 2 bears, a raccoon, and a lion, neither of which came any taller than his beltline. "We would like to see the owner of Capsule Corporation please sir!" Harmony Bear said smiling. "Um..yes...just a moment" the butler stammered before retreating. The Care Bears waited a good 10 minutes, after which Bulma came to the door. 

"Hey I know you! Your the Care Bears!" she said with child-like glee. "Thats right. We're here because there is some disturbance on Earth, and its coming from this place" BrightHeart Raccoon said. Bulma looked puzzled for a moment then grinned, "Oh that would be my husband. Hes not the nicest of guys and he has a real temper problem". She ran back inside and came out a minute later with a piece of paper, upon which was drawn instructions for getting to the park that Vegeta had taken the kids too. 

"This is how to get to where he is. This is what he looks like" she said, showing them a picture of Vegeta. "Well, he looks like he might have a problem sharing his feelings" Sunshine Bear said. "Oh he does, a BIG problem." Bulma said giggling. She could hardly believe it. The Care Bears had gotten a distress signal from Earth, all because of Vegeta! This was too good to be true. She watched them get back in the cloud car and leave, barely able to contain her laughter. 'Oh this is too perfect! Vegeta meeting the Care Bears. This is one day I won't forget for a longgg time to come!' she thought with a smile as she walked back towards her office. 

****Back at the park...******

"Comeon dad! Its fun, try it!" Trunks called. Him and Bra were feeding the pigeons some bread chunks which they just HAD to bring along to feed the damn birds with. Vegeta sat on the grass under a tree, scowling. "What a day this is. First my baka woman makes me take the brats to the park, then Bra throws up everywhere from the Merry-Go-Round, then Trunks breaks the Monkey Bars, and now they want me to feed the baka birds! Can nothing relieve the pressure of this day!?" he asks. He looks at the pigeons and suddenly a smirk comes across his face. Raising one finger, he fires a Ki blast at the bird, grazing its tail feathers and scorching his backend. Vegeta can't help but laugh as the bird flies off with a trail of smoke behind it. 

"You shouldn't do that, its not nice" a voice says behind him. Vegeta turned around and for just one fleeting moment, for the first time in his life, he was shocked, amazed, confused, and lost for words all at the same time. Standing behind him were the 4 Care Bears, each of them with a smile on their faces. 

"What...the..fuck..are...you..?" he asked, stuttering the words out. "WE'RE THE CARE BEARS!!" they all shouted as they jumped in the air. Vegeta scrambled back, holding his ears. "Trunks! Bra! What ARE these creatures!?" he yelled. Trunks and Bra looked up and noticed the group. "Oh, those are the Care Bears dad!" Trunks yelled. "And what in hells name are they doing here!?" he demanded. "Well daddy, the Care Bears come to spread love and joy in the world. I guess they think you need some" Bra said, barely able to contain her giggles. 

Vegeta looked at the for a moment. He sensed that the COMBINED total of all the power levels of the bears wasen't even close to Bras. 'Hmm..they are not here to take over thats for sure' he thought. "Well, what the hell do you want?" he scowled at the bears. The Care Bears looked at each other, then Cheer Bear stepped forward. "You seem to have a lot of anger sir, maybe you'd like to share your feelings with us?" she asked nervously. Vegeta just stared..then smirked widely, "Ok bear, I'll share with you." he said. "Really?!" Cheer Bear looked excited. "Sure. I'll share my favorite method of Ki blasting!" he yelled. Energy exploded on his right hand and he aimed it squarely for Cheer Bears little body. 

"Look out!" BraveHeart yelled. The Bears hit the deck as the blast fired, blowing the tree Cheer Bear was standing in front of to toothpick-sized bits. "CareBears Stare!" Sunshine Bear yelled. The Care Bears stood and fired their stare blasts at Vegeta. All 4 of them hit dead-on, making a flash of light mixed with images of light bulbs, hearts, and other shit. Vegeta gasped, 'They can use Ki?!' he thought. But then he realized, these blasts don't hurt. "Hahah!! What a waste of energy! Now I'll show you how to-.." he suddenly stopped in mid-sentence. Images of hugs, laughing, hearts, flowers, and sharing suddenly filled his head. 

"What the...what is this?!" he said in shock. Images, of him hugging Bulma, kissing his kids goodnight, sharing the couch with Krillen, sharing his food with Yamcha..it was almost a nervous breakdown for the Prince. Vegeta slowly stopped resisting the energy beams of the bears and before long, his scowl had slipped into a dreamy smile as little hearts danced in his eyes. Trunks and Bra just stared wide-eyed at their dad. Not knowing what to do, they settled down on the grass and watched as their once-powerful warrior father was reduced to a lovey-dovey idiot. 

More images filled Vegeta head, each one full of love and peace. With each passing minute, the smile on Vegeta face grew wider and wider and you could almost see little hearts appear in his eyes. The bears looked at each other. "Its working! Keep it up!" BrightHeart Raccoon said. The Care Bears poured on the staring, and before their eyes the mean mean known as Vegeta was changing into a loving, caring person. Yes..it almost worked....ALMOST. Everything was going great until that last image popped into Vegetas head. 

It was an image, of him and Goku in a big hug, smiling at each other. That did it. Vegetas Saiyan rage began to boil, and then it climbed higher, and higher. The Care Bears looked at each other with a very worried expression on their faces, then they concentrated even harder on their stare beams. But it was no use. Vegetas anger flared higher and higher, his battle aura exploded around him, causing the beams to deflect and fly off in random directions. The bears all fell back from the recoil of his power and stared in fright. 

"I WILL NOT SHARE WITH KAKAROTT!!!!!!" he screamed to the Heavens. His hair turned gold, his eyes turned green, and the aura around him exploded gold, surrounding him in Super Saiyan power. The grass he was standing on uprooted and flew wildly along with the dirt. The water of the lake near them was pushed back, causing the first 4 feet of the lake to become land again as the water was held back by his immense power. The bears went from being frightened to being scared shitless. Then the raging Vegeta lowered his head, fixed his gaze upon them, and raised his right hand palm out. 

"And now, you die." he said with a smirk.   


_To be continued............_   
__   
__   
__   
****   



	2. And dispatches them with extreme predgio...

Vegeta VS The Care Bears   
(Part 2, the violence continues)   
-------------------------------------------------------   
A Saiyan Princes worst nightmare...continued!!   
**Rated R for language and violence** 

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own shit except this story. DBZ is FUNimations and Care Bears is someone elses   
____________________________________________ 

  


**FLASHBACK!**

**_Last time, the caring meter displayed a disturbance on Earth coming from Capsule Corp. After discovering it was Vegeta who was the source, BrightHeart Raccoon, BraveHeart Lion, Cheer Bear, and Sunshine Bear went to talk to Vegeta. Vegeta was blitzed by the Care Bears Stare, until an image of him and Goku sharing and hugging filled his vision. Enraged with SSJ power, Vegeta prepares to destroy the Care Bears....._**   
---------------------------------------- 

Vegeta stood there, his golden battle aura burning brightly as he smirked at the scared-shitless care bears. "You 4 have GOT to be the most vile creatures in all the galaxy, worse than Frieza, Cell, AND Majin Buu combined! How DARE you violate the Prince of all Saiyans brain with such absurdities as sharing with Kakarott!" he yelled, the dirt and grass continuing to fly wildly around him as his energy raged. It was obvious Vegeta was about to share something....a healthy supply of anger. 

"Listen M-Mr. V-Vegeta....we know your really angry, but if you just talk about it, I'm sure you'll feel better!" BrightHeart Raccoon said, fear evident in his little voice. Vegeta's smirk grew wider and a ball of white energy began forming in the palm of his outstretched hand. "Talk? TALK!! The Prince of all Saiyans does NOT talk about his feelings with his wife, sparring partners, children, and especially not the likes of YOU!" Vegeta yelled. The ball grew larger and larger until it was the size of a volleyball, the glare coming off of it was almost blinding. 

Just like a dumbshit, BrightHeart Raccoon took another step foward, trying hard to smile at the raging man with gold hair and a big ball of light forming in front of his palm, which was pointed directly at him and his friends. "Ok, if you won't talk about your anger, will you please share your other feelings with us?" BrightHeart looked timid, but a hopeful smile crossed his little face. Vegeta stared for a moment, then his expression softened and his golden battle aura faded. 

"Well, as royalty it is my duty to share" he said, a small smile on his face. "Wow! Thats great Mr. Vegeta, what do you want to share with us?" BrightHeart asked. Vegeta smiled in a way that was almost angelic, then the smile turned into a smirk and his battle aura returned with a vengence, it continued to rage until his hair spiked even further into SSJ2, lightning dancing around him. Sunshine, BraveHeart, and Cheer ran for cover, while BrightHeart, paralyzed with fear, stumbled backwards and fell on his ass. 

"I want to share my.....BIG BANG ATTTACCKKK!!!" Vegeta screamed. BrightHeart didn't have a prayer. Before he could even blink, the ball of destructive energy careened towards him, striking him dead center in the chest. With a blinding explosion and a shockwave of sound, the energy exploded, blowing a blast crater the size of a half-football field. "Hmm..not bad, considering I was using a low amount of power" Vegeta said to himself. The other Care Bears looked on horrified as the dust cleared. Where BrightHeart stood, there was a deep crater. The Care Bears ran down into the crater, hoping their friend was somehow alive. They found nothing, except a small lock of burned purple fur. 

"Vegeta how...how could you?" Cheer Bear asked as her and Sunshine Bear broke down into tears. BraveHeart tried to console his friends, but he couldn't stop the anger rising in him for the man who caused the death of his friends. "Cheer, Sunshine, I'm going to stop that bad man once and for all!" BraveHeart declared. He turned and marched out of the crater, heading straight for Vegeta. "BraveHeart don't!! Please come back!" Cheer and Sunshine bear yelled to him. But it was too late, BraveHeart was for the first time in his life too angry to think straight. He marched up to Vegeta, barely 20 feet from him and stood his ground. 

"Care Cousins, call!" he yelled, shooting a wave of blue energy at Vegeta, who stood smirking. The wave of energy collided with Vegetas battle aura and richocheted, flying wildly off in another direction. BraveHeart tried again and again, but every time his shield deflected the beam. Vegeta stood laughing for a moment, then suddenly blurred out of existance. Stunned, BraveHeart looked around for him, then Vegeta blurred into existance right in his face. "My turn" he said simply. Then he punched BraveHeart square in the face, sending him crashing back into a tree, breaking the tree in half upon impact. 

"Oh no..NO!!" Sunshine Bear yelled. Her and Cheer Bear ran after BraveHeart, but Vegeta, without even looking in their direction, flung a baseball sized Ki ball at them. The ball exploded at their feet and with a scream, the 2 bears flew backwards. BraveHeart struggled to get to his feet, blood leaking from his nose and mouth where Vegeta punched him. He finally stood, breathing hard. Vegeta suddenly appeared behind him. "I'm here!" he yelled as he sidekicked BraveHeart in the back, breaking his spine and sending him crashing into the ground. BraveHeart slammed face-first into the ground and skidded 100 feet through the dirt and grass, coming to a stop in a big bloody heap. 

Cheer Bear and Sunshine Bear regained their senses immediently after seeing BraveHeart stop skidding. They ran to him and knelt in front of him, tears streaming from their faces. "Oh BraveHeart? BraveHeart! Say something!" Cheer Bear begged. BraveHeart looked up, his body broken and bloody. "Cheer...Sunshine...get away..go get TenderHeart and the others...bring TrueHeart Bear and NobleHeart Horse too....we'll need all of ..them.." he choked out. It was clear BraveHeart was in critical condition. "Oh BraveHeart, we'll save you! I just know we can! We'll find a way to defeat Vegeta so he won't hurt you anymore!" Sunshine said. Without warning, Vegeta materialized right behind BraveHearts broken body. 

"No...you won't" he said with a smirk. The two bears gasped in fear. BraveHeart raised his bloody head for one last sentence, "Cheer, Sunshine, run!!!" he said. Vegeta raised a finger and shot a single quarter-sized ball of Ki at BraveHeart, which sank into his skin. With an agonizing scream of pain, BraveHeart Lions body exploded into a million pieces, showering Cheer Bear and Sunshine Bear with blood from their fallen friend. That did it, Cheer Bear and Sunshine bear collapsed to the ground in a sobbing fit, caring not about the blood and mess, only their friend. 

****Meanwhile, while Trunks and Bra were watching this.....**

"Hey Bra, think it was wrong for dad to do that to those guys?" Trunks asked. "Well, I don't know, they did deserve it for messing with daddy, but those two look really sad. I feel kinda bad for them, I know those two probably meant a lot to them" Bra replied. Trunks only nodded and stared back at his father, who was smirking over the crying forms of Sunshine and Cheer. "You think we should help them?" Trunks asked. Bra nodded yes, so the two flew over to their father. 

****Back with Vegeta....**

Vegeta smirked down at the mess BraveHeart Lion had been a minute ago, "Weak little fur bastard, serves him and that damned raccoon right" he declared. Unfortunatly for Cheer and Sunshine, their sobs were quite loud, and were annoying the Saiyan Prince to no extend. 'I will teach these so called Care Bears to try and influence the Prince of all Saiyans' he thought. He raised his hand again, energy glowing on it. "Farewell weaklings!" he yelled at the sobbing two. Cheer Bear and Sunshine Bear hugged each other close amid their tears, "Goodbye my friend, I love and care for you" Sunshine sobbed. "I love you too Cheer, I'll see you again I promise" Sunshine Bear sobbed into Cheers shoulder. 

Before Vegeta could fire the blast, Trunks and Bra landed next to them. "Um...Dad? Me and Bra were wondering if you could let these two go? I mean you killed the other 2" Trunks said nervously. "Let them go?! They defiled the Prince of Saiyans and you want them to be let go?!" Vegeta raged. Bra tugged her fathers pants leg, "Please daddy? For me?" she asked with puppy dog eyes. That was all she wrote. With a sigh, Vegeta lowered his arm, the energy breaking up into little particles and fading away. "Go, get out of my sight. And never let me see you again!" he yelled. Cheer Bear and Sunshine Bear looked at each other, then began crying even louder, tears of joy this time. 

And they cried..and cried...and CRIED. Bra covered her little ears with her hands, "Ahh daddy they are hurting my ears, make them stop!" she yelled over the noise. Trunks's face suddenly lit up, "Hey Dad! Show us that attack you used on Cell a while back!" he asked. Bra looked over at him, "You mean the Final Flash?" she asked with childish innocense. "Yea! The Final Flash dad! Show it to us!" Trunks exclaimed. Both Vegetas children suddenly forgot all about the Care Bears amid their chants of "Final Flash!" "Final Flash!" 

If the two Care Bears were scared then, they were horrified now. Vegeta put his wrists together and began to form the energy ball. He screamed and yelled, powering up enough for the attack. Trunks and Bra had ran a safe distance behind their father to watch. "Hey Bra, I thought you felt bad for them?" Trunks asked. "Ah, what the hell, this attack is cool!" she said. "Yeah! GO GET 'EM DAD!" Trunks yelled. When the attack was finally charged, Vegeta grinned evilly at the Care Bears, who were too paralyzed with fear to move. Finally, Cheer Bear found her voice, "Don't you love your children?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper. 

"Of course I do" Vegeta replied. Then his smirk got wider, "And I always give my kids what they want, and what they want is, FINAAALLL FFFLLLASSHHHHHHH!!" he screamed. The Care Bears got off one last scream before they were engulfed in the golden energy which disintegrated their bodies down to the last molecule. A gigantic explosion occured, destroying over 50% of the city park and lucky for Vegeta, the police cruiser which was arriving to check out the previous explosions. "WOW!! Cool Dad!" Bra and Trunks yelled at the same time. Vegeta smirked at his children and let himself slip out of SSJ2 mode, returning to normal. "Anything for my kids" he said with a grin. 

They began examinging the wreckage of the Final Flash, not even a hair remained. "Wow cool Daddy, look!" Bra said pointing. She was pointing at the cloud car which was somehow in one piece despite the fighting. "Can I drive it home Dad?" Trunks asked. Vegeta thought for a moment, then smirked, "Sure, why not? Just be sure to ditch it before your mother sees it, and tell her those damned little shits went back home" he said. "No problem Dad!" They exclaimed together and the 3 of them rode home (nearly home) in the stolen cloud car with Trunks driving, Bra navigating, and Vegeta reclining in the back seat, a very satisfied smile on his face.. 

**_The End..._**

**Well thats it! Reviews are welcome, praise I enjoy, flames I laugh at. If I happened to offend anyone, let me go on record as to say I don't give two drops of piss. Its a freakin fiction story, get over it.**   


Look for the upcoming, "The Care Bears meet the Swear Bears" soon!   
  



End file.
